Unusual Inheritance
by Knife Hand
Summary: While staying at the Leaky Cauldron after his 'incident' with Marge, Harry finds out that he has an unusual inheritance. One that could change the course of his life forever. Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unusual Inheritance

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Susan, or Su Li, or Tracey, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: While staying at the Leaky Cauldron after his 'incident' with Marge, Harry finds out that he has an unusual inheritance. One that could change the course of his life forever.

* * *

Harry sat on the bed in the room that had been rented for him at the Leaky Cauldron. Ok, blowing up his Aunt like a balloon was not the best idea but hey, it got him away from the Dursley's. It was the day before his thirteenth birthday, and Harry was going over everything that had been happening with his friends over the last two years. He was comparing the consistent loyalty and friendship of Hermione with the jealousy and laziness of Ron when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal one of the maids who handed him an envelope with a Gringotts logo on it.

"Thank you." Harry said before closing the door.

Harry opened the letter.

 _Dear Mister Potter,_

 _Your presence is required at Gringotts Bank on 31_ _st_ _July at 9am for a matter of utmost importance._

 _Senior Account Manger Bloodtide_

 _Potter Account Manager_

Harry sat back down on his bed, wondering what the Goblins wanted with him. Hedwig hooted softly from her perch.

"I know, girl." Harry said, before getting ready for bed.

* * *

Harry blinked at the next stack of papers and tried to clear his vision. In the last hour he had been told that he had a partial Inheritance due to him, everything he was entitled to with two exceptions. He was still bound by the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry and could not take up his Lordship and seat on the Wizengamont. Though he would be officially recognised as the Potter Heir Presumptive, a step above Heir and only available for underage Heirs where the previous Lord was deceased or incapacitated, like himself or Neville.

He had inherited enough money that realistically meant he never had to work but not an obscene amount of money. When he had seen the balance he had, for a second, had the irrational desire to show up at Privet Drive in a Limmo and having bought the deed for number 4 and throw his relatives out. Then he came to his senses.

The next shock had been that he owned three properties. The ruins of the house at Godric's Hollow, a 'Condo' at a place called Manly in Australia and a six bedroom townhouse not too far from the Diagon Alley. Apart from his Godric's Hollow, all the properties where in good shape.

Now Harry was looking at the third stack of papers, his brain refusing to believe what he was reading.

"I think I am reading these wrong." Harry said.

"Oh, you don't have to sign those." Bloodtide replied.

Harry sighed in relief. Slave Contracts. Hermione would have killed him if he had signed anything even remotely related to Slave Contracts.

"They are in effect as of today." Bloodtide continued.

"Why?! Huh?!" Harry began. "Hermione's going to kill me."

"Mister Potter?" Bloodtide said a few minutes later.

"Just. Just give me a minute." Harry replied with his head resting against the table.

After a minute he lifted his head from the desk and looked over at Bloodtide.

"Ok. Let's go through the details." Harry said.

One thing Hermione had taught him was that details were everything. It took almost two hours to go through it. The contracts were at least three generations old and had come very specific conditions as the ages and status of the final parties involved and all the contracts were created as payment for betrayals or breach of contracts. The contracts themselves actually allowed quite a bit of freedom for the Witches involved in some areas but gave Harry a lot power to decide their fates in other areas. Harry could sell these conditions to Hermione, provided she did not kill him first.

"So… is that everything?" Harry asked at last.

"One more thing. Follow me." Bloodtide said.

Bloodtide led Harry to another room. When the door opened Harry saw four young Witches, all about his own age, kneeling on the floor next to each other. The parents were in a huddle off to the side. Harry recognised the four girls.

Su Li, a Ravenclaw, was on Harry's far left, kneeling on her right knee, with her right fist firmly planted on floor, her left arm behind her back and her head bowed. Next knelt Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, who was kneeling on both knees but sitting back on her ankles, her body upright but eyes downcast. After Hannah knelt his fellow Gryffindor Lavender Brown, who was bowed almost completely to the floor very much like the Japanese in movies. The final girl was Tracy Davis, Slytherin, was kneeling with both hands on her knees.

"I'm sorry about this." Harry said quietly so only the girls themselves could hear.

"We have been trained for this our entire lives." Lavender replied.

Harry stood up and turned to the parents. Bloodtide had told him what was expected.

"With these payments House Potter counts your debts paid." Harry intoned.

The parents were then escorted out of the room. He did not have to worry about the parents spreading word of what happened as the contracts forbid them from ever speaking or writing about the transaction, even in the privacy of their own home. When the door closed behind them Harry turned back to the girls.

"Rise." He ordered.

The girls stood with Lavender, Hannah and Tracy standing in a comfortable but casual stance, but Su stood to attention.

"Like I said, I am sorry about this. I had no idea before today about any of this. I see it this way, I am now responsible for your education and future. I know that most times with these contracts it ends your education, but I expect all of you to at least get your OWLS, if not your NEWTS." Harry said.

"Master." Su began.

"Stop. Never call me that." Harry replied. "I have been a slave, or very close to it. I will never subject you to that."

"Sir." Su said. "Like it or not, our lives are bound to you now."

Bloodtide re-entered, gave Harry a Portkey and whispered in his ear before leaving again.

"We will talk about this later. For now, take hold." Harry said.

The four girls took hold of the Portkey and the five of them disappeared from the Bank.

* * *

The five of them appeared in the Potter property not too far from Diagon Alley. The property was a three story townhouse, with a basement. The basement was just a large open space, broken up slightly by support columns. The ground floor had a large living room, a kitchen and dining room. The first floor had the large master bedroom, with ensuite, a study and a smaller bedroom. The top floor had four bedrooms and a bathroom.

The group appeared in the living room on the ground floor. Harry waved for the group to sit and the girls, reluctantly, sat in the various chairs in the living room.

"Ok." Harry sighed. "I understand the usual way this type of contract is used, but I have no interest in that at the moment. I think we are all too young."

Hannah and Lavender both nodded at this as they sat in their chairs. Su was sitting with a stiff spine and did not respond. Tracy simply chewed her lower lip.

"Now, having read the relevant contracts, I realise that your families were required to train each of you with some other beneficial skill. Can you please explain how you were trained?" Harry asked.

"Sir, I have been trained to be your bodyguard. I have been trained in a number of different combat techniques." Su replied.

"I know I am seen as nothing but an airhead and a gossip." Lavender said. "That was intentional. I have been trained well to analyse and collate information, as well as how to deal with the press."

"Hannah? What about you?" Harry asked.

"My father is part of the Ministry and Wizengamont." Hannah replied. "I have been taught the entire structure and workings of both the bodies and know the detailed workings of their procedures and internal structures."

Harry turned and looked at Tracy.

"I know all the Noble Families, in particular those regarded as Dark Families." Tracy replied. "I can not only provide histories and biographies on the prominent members, but can also decipher the intention behind certain innocuous seeming events. No member of a Noble House does anything without a reason… except Draco Malfoy. But he is an idiot."

Harry sat there for a few minutes thinking.

"Hannah. How would this work as far as Hogwarts is concerned?" Harry asked. "I am now legally responsible for all of you. With you, Su and Tracey in different Houses, how am I supposed to take care of you?"

"Well, the contracts are administered exclusively through Gringotts and enforced by magic, so neither the Ministry nor Wizengamont would be aware of them." Hannah replied. "So technically, no one knows. Now, while you do not have your Lordship or Wizengamont seats, you are still considered the Head of House Potter. You can, if you wish, have sworn advisors, or bodyguards. Under the Hogwarts Charter, you can request a private apartment for you and your retinue. There is only one other Head of Family at Hogwarts. Jonathan Willis, sixth year Ravenclaw. His advisors are all adults and come and go from Hogwarts as required and he will become Lord Willis at his next birthday."

"What about Neville, is he the Longbottom Heir Presumptive, so would he not also be Head of House Longbottom?" Harry asked.

"No. As Dowager, that power resides with his grandmother until Neville comes of age." Hannah replied.

"If I may?" Tracey asked, getting a nod of permission from Harry. "While I think that retinue status would be a good option for the other girls, I would not recommend that path for myself."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I would be better able to serve you if no one knows I am serving you." Tracey replied. "I would be able to give you detailed inside information from inside Slytherin and what they, and their families, are planning. I have always faded into the background, so no one will notice."

"You want to be a spy?" Harry asked.

Tracey nodded. Hannah and Su looked contemplative.

"Sir, it would be a tactical advantage." Su observed. "As long as we set up a secure method passing reports and orders."

"Tracey and I a part of a study group that meets once a week. It is four Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws and two Slytherins. All Witches." Hannah added.

"So what official titles will you three have?" Harry asked.

"My suggestion is Security Advisor for Su. Press and Style Consultant for Lavender. Perhaps Chamberlain for myself." Hannah replied.

"Style Consultant?" Harry asked, sceptically.

"Let's admit, you do not have very good fashion sense." Lavender replied, indicating to Harry's clothes.

"Blame my Cousin. These are all his old clothes." Harry said.

"Well, we're going to have to do something about that." Lavender said.

"I will draft all the appropriate letters to Hogwarts." Hannah replied. "Now, how would you like to present this to Mister Weasley and Miss Granger?"

Harry groaned.

"I'm not sure about Ron." Harry said. "I am just beginning to realise just how poor a friend he is. Hermione I want to tell in person."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unusual Inheritance

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Susan, or Su Li, or Tracey, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: While staying at the Leaky Cauldron after his 'incident' with Marge, Harry finds out that he has an unusual inheritance. One that could change the course of his life forever.

* * *

"Dig in." Harry said, indicating to the food in front of the four girls.

It was the following morning and he had been up and made breakfast before any of the girls had gotten up. The girls had claimed the four bedrooms up on the top floor the previous night, after Harry had ordered takeout. It had been an experience for the four magical raised girls to have takeout curry. Now they were all sitting eating, Hannah and Lavender having bacon and eggs, Tracey opting for pancakes while Su was eating an assortment of diced fruit with juice.

"Hannah. I was thinking that when we send Professor McGonagall the notification of the Retainer appointments, I think we should inform her that I am reconsidering my electives." Harry said.

"What electives did you choose?" Tracey asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." Harry said, causing Hannah and Tracey to wince. "Yeah I know. I didn't know what the electives were about and I listened to Ron. Now I realise just how bad an idea that was."

"What about Granger?" Hannah asked. "I'm sure she would have given you good advice."

"I think she signed up for all of the electives." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Granger." Tracey said with a disbelieving shake of her head. "Well, I recommend dropping Divination. Care is an interesting and potentially useful course but the Professor just retired, so the new professor is pot luck."

"Ancient Runes is good for warding schemes or any Rune based magic, rituals and the like." Hannah added. "Arithmancy is predicting the future through numbers, and is used for the creation of new spells. Naturally, Muggle Studies would be pointless for you, given your background."

"So what electives are you taking?" Harry asked the girls.

"Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures." Tracey replied.

"Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies." Hannah said.

"My courses were the same as yours, but that was part of my cover." Lavender said. "I will probably take the same as Hannah now."

"My courses will be whatever you do." Su replied. "I will no be more than three feet you whenever we are in public."

"I think I will keep Care of Magical Creatures and switch to Ancient Runes." Harry replied. "And I want to contact Hermione. Let her know what is going on."

"Is that wise?" Tracey asked. "It would compromise my role."

"She owes me a life debt." Harry replied.

That got everyone's attention.

"You mean the Troll story is true?" Hannah asked in shock, getting a nod from Harry. "And the story about Ginny in Second Year?"

"True, but no Life Debt. I had a personal interest in that situation." Harry replied.

There were a lot of misconceptions about Life Debts, mostly because they were so rare. They were rare because there were specific conditions that needed to be met. There could be no personal interest in saving the person, and you could not set up the situation. With Hermione, she was entirely an unknown quantity when the event happened. With Ginny, he had a stake in that she was Ron's little sister, so that was why there was no Life Debt incurred.

Also, Life Debts were not as powerful as most people assumed. He could not make Hermione his slave for life or anything, but he did have some limited control. He could order her to keep one big secret or reveal a big secret, things of that nature.

"Still, why?" Tracey asked.

"It's Hermione. Have you met her?" Harry said. "She is probably the smartest person I have ever met, including the Headmaster."

"I get it." Su replied. "She is a strategic asset. Include her and we have a massive advantage. Exclude her and she will question every move Harry makes and become a threat."

That reluctantly got nods from the other girls.

"Ok, I will draft the letters after breakfast." Hannah said. "It will take about an hour to write them up, and then you will need to sign them."

"I'll write Hermione too. Arrange a time to tell her the truth." Harry said. "Assuming she lets me tell the whole thing before she kills me."

* * *

Harry led Hermione into the Living Room on the ground floor of the townhouse. Hermione was looking around in awe at the ground floor, and Harry had no intention of letting her look upstairs as the Girls were waiting upstairs in one of the bedrooms on to top floor. Hermione was the only one, besides the Girls, who had any inkling of what his life at the Dursley's had been like.

"Harry, this is amazing." She said. "Did your parents leave you this?"

"Yes." Harry said. "But that's not all. I know we have discussed this, and I promised I would not use it lightly, but I am calling in your Life Debt."

Hermione looked at Harry and saw the seriousness in his face.

"How?" she asked.

Everything Harry knew about Life Debts, her had learnt from Hermione's research, so she was well aware of the limitations of the Debt.

"What I am about to tell you, you can never tell anyone without my permission, and I want you to listen to everything I have to say before you say anything." Harry said.

Hermione thought about it for a second and then nodded her head. Harry recited the oath invoking the Life Debt with the conditions he mentioned. He briefly explained becoming Heir Presumptive of House Potter.

"I did not just inherit money and properties. I also inherited these." Harry said, handing over the four contracts, though the names were blacked out by a privacy spell.

Harry watched the gamut of emotion roll across Hermione's face. At first it was confusion, then when she realised what the contracts were it shifted to anger, then to contemplation when she reached the conditions. Harry knew that Hermione processed information better when she read it, which is why he showed her the contracts, and she needed to process the information in her own way. It was fifteen minutes before she said anything.

"Their education?" she asked.

"At least to OWLs, and if they want to their NEWTs." Harry replied.

"How exactly do you intend to use these contracts?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

"Not how they normally are used." Harry replied. "Unless the Girls want to do that later. Three have agreed to be sworn retainers. As for the fourth, well there are other considerations."

"Sworn retainers?" Hermione asked.

"Oh right. Sorry, forgot to explain that." Harry said, sheepishly. "Sworn retainers are considered to be part of House Potter. They act as advisors or bodyguards and such to myself as Heir Presumptive."

"Do they have to be slaves?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry replied. "Anyone that the Lord or Heir Presumptive considers to be trustworthy and worthy of the role. They are magically sworn to act and advise to the benefit of the House they serve, and in return they get protection from that House."

Hermione thought for a few minutes, before looking Harry in the eye.

"Can I read the books on sworn retainers?" She asked.

Harry simply nodded, and retrieved the book from the coffee table beside his chair and passed it to Hermione. As she starts to read the book, he leaves her and walks up to the top floor and finds the four Girls in Hannah's room.

"How did she take it?" Lavender asked.

"I think she is still processing it. I did not tell her who you are yet." Harry said. "She did seem interested in becoming a sworn retainer. She is reading through the book on it."

"Think she will swear?" Su asked.

"I think so." Harry said. "I think she was always was more my friend than Ron's."

"When will she make up her mind?" Hannah asked.

"Once she reads the material." Harry replied.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unusual Inheritance

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Susan, or Su Li, or Tracey, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: While staying at the Leaky Cauldron after his 'incident' with Marge, Harry finds out that he has an unusual inheritance. One that could change the course of his life forever.

A/N: There have been some comments over Harry describing Hermione as possibly smarter than Dumbledore. In this case, people seem to be confusing 'intelligence' with 'knowledgeable'. Dumbledore is definitely more knowledgeable than Hermione, from over a century of study, but it does not make him more intelligent than her.

* * *

Hermione sat in her bedroom going over her notes for the thousandth time. She had looked through every reference book she could find on Slave Contracts and Sworn Retainers, which of course had led her to Noble Houses, The Wizengamont and House Elves.

At first, she had been enraged when she had found out about House Elves, just as she had been when Harry had handed over the Slave Contracts, but without a convenient way to vent her frustrations, and remembering how her first impression was wrong when it came to Harry and his Contracts, Hermione's innate thirst for hard facts won out over her outrage and she had sat down and researched everything she could find on all kinds of slavery in the Wizarding World.

To her great relief, there was not a lot of Slavery and, what little there was, was highly regulated and controlled, at least when it came to humans. House Elves were less well regulated but, and this had come as a shock to Hermione, House Elves needed to be bound in service to a family, the way a human needed oxygen.

For humans, there were two ways to become a Slave. Indenture and 'Breach of Honour' and the regulations were quite detailed in what the contract could and could not impose on the slave, but the execution of the of the human slave contracts resided with the Goblins, not the Ministry, so there was very little corruption involved.

While she was not happy with the existence of Slaves, she had to admit to herself that if anyone was going to treat their slaves well it was Harry, and the conditions of the contracts of his slaves were quite fair, especially the condition that they had to have some beneficial skill, so they would not have their only worth on their backs.

Having reconciled herself to the slavery issue, both for Humans and House Elves, in that there was nothing she could do about it, so she turned to the books on Sworn Retainers. There were some distinct advantages to being a Sworn Retainer to House Potter. She would be instantly considered under the protection of House Potter and would be given the same respect and Status as the protecting House, which in this case would be an old and respected House. Also, if Harry wished it, they could have their own private apartments at Hogwarts, with each Retainer getting their own room, instead of being housed in Dorms. Hermione had never been too comfortable in sleeping in a Dorm, preferring her own sleeping space, but she had kind of gotten used to it.

On the down side being a Sworn Retainer would make her more of an outcast amongst the school population, though she would have a potential social group in Harry's other Retainers. She did not want to cause any additional friction between Harry and Harry's friend Ron. Over all she could not make a decision on if she wanted to be a Sworn Retainer, though she knew Harry would accept without hesitation should she offer her oath.

A tapping at the window drew Hermione's attention from her books and she looked up, half expecting to see Hedwig, but instead seeing Errol, the Weasley family owl. Opening the window, she retrieved the old owl before he collapsed, and took Ron's letter from the owl's leg. She scanned the letter and then went red with rage. Taking a breath, she calmed herself and re-read the letter from beginning to end.

It was a typical Ronald Rant. Chudley Cannons, Harry's fame, invitation to come to the Burrow to 'get away from those Muggles', Harry's money, Ginny being annoying, food, Quidditch, food, chores, complaining about homework.

It was the comments he made about her parents that finally made up Hermione's mind. If she was a Retainer to House Potter, then her parents would automatically gain political protection of House Potter. This was a great opportunity for herself, but it would help her parents as well, and she loved her parents.

* * *

Hermione walked up to the front door of Harry's townhouse and knocked on the front door. After a moment, it was answered by Harry wearing an apron over his clothes.

"Hermione." He said. "Come on in. I was just cooking some lunch."

Hermione followed Harry into the kitchen, sitting down at the dining room table to watch him work. Harry lifted the lid off a frying pan and stirred the contents.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked.

"I want to become your Sworn Retainer, if you will have me." Hermione said.

"May I ask why now?" Harry replied. "I figured you would have made up your mind weeks ago, what changed?"

"I had not decided until late yesterday." Hermione admitted. "But when I received this, and it crystallised everything."

She handed over Ron's letter to Harry, who scanned it and then simply nodded. In short order Hermione was Magically Sworn as Harry's Retainer. Hermione swore to advise House Potter to the best of her ability, to preserve the House's Honour as if it was her own and to keep House Potter's secrets. Harry, in return, swore to protect and support Hermione as if she were his own blood, against all threats and to bring all the power of House Potter in her defence.

"Girls, come down here and meet my new Sworn Retainer." Harry called.

The four girls came down, with Hannah and Su in the lead, with Lavender and Tracey behind them. Hermione was shocked to see who the four girls were, especially shocked at Su as she had a sword at her waist.

"Hermione, may I introduce Hannah Abbott, my Chamberlain; Su Li, my Security Advisor; Lavender Brown, my Style Consultant and Press Secretary; and Tracey Davis. Tracey is not a Retainer and will not be publicly acknowledge as having any affiliation to House Potter." Harry introduced. "Girls, I believe you know Hermione Granger. What do you think Hannah, Maester or Head Researcher?"

"Maester I think." Hannah replied. "It has more respect than Head Researcher and it kind of tweaks the nose of the Pureblood Supremacists."

"Why will it upset the Pureblood Supremacists?" Hermione asked.

"Maesters were the most learned and wise of all the Retainers. They were well respected but they were also always Men, usually Purebloods." Tracy explained.

"Welcome to the Family." Harry said. "If you want, there's a spare room on the first floor, across from my own, for whenever you want to stay over. The girls each have their own room on the top floor."

"Thanks, but I need to get home to my parents." Hermione said.

* * *

Harry and Su were in the basement of the townhouse, both dressed in slightly loose, soft clothing. Su had basically claimed the basement and turned it into her own personal gym and dojo. There were mats down in the large space in the middle of the floor, racks along two of the walls with an array of weapons and armour, as well as a number of Muggle exercise machines, such as treadmills and weights sets, in a small area in the back corner.

"As your bodyguard, I am in charge of your protection." Su said. "But in some cases, I will not be able to protect you and you will have to protect yourself. To that end, we will be spending at least an hour every day working on your general fitness and an hour of combat training."

Harry nodded, not overly surprised. Hannah and Tracy were working him an hour a day going over his general duties as a Lord and etiquette, and Lavender was working on tips and training for any Press interviews he would eventually have to give (but she was in the prep stages at the moment as they all agreed his other training was more vital).

"There are five types of traditional weapons, in addition to unarmed combat. Piercing, Slashing, Clubbing, Ranged and Exotic. For your instruction, we will be ignoring Ranged and Exotic, Ranged because you have shown yourself to be quite proficient with your wand and Exotic because, well… they are rare and very hard to use." Su explained, Harry nodding when she paused to make sure he was paying attention.

Su went over to the racks on the wall and retrieved a Spear and a long, wide dagger that tapered to a point.

"Alongside unarmed combat, these are what I will be training you in." Su explained, hefting the Spear and the Dagger. "The Spear is a good defensive weapon, usable as Piercing, Slashing and Clubbing. It is quick and easy to learn, but very difficult to master. The Dagger is primarily a Piercing weapon but can be used for Slashing attacks. Its main advantage is that it can be easily concealed and is versatile close in to your opponent."

Returning the Dagger to the weapons rack, Su began Harry on some very simple drills with the Spear. Thrust. Recover. Block. Recover. Slash. Recover. Over and over. Harry found that the hardest part was not working the Spear in his hands but getting his feet into the right position to keep him balanced and to give power when he thrusted, more speed when he slashed and stability when he blocked. By the end of the hour of combat training he was utterly exhausted and dripping sweat.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unusual Inheritance

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Susan, or Su Li, or Tracey, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: While staying at the Leaky Cauldron after his 'incident' with Marge, Harry finds out that he has an unusual inheritance. One that could change the course of his life forever.

* * *

Jean Granger and William Granger looked up confused when the front Doorbell rang, but Hermione seemed more contemplative than confused. It was the Saturday before Hermione was to go back to Hogwarts and, as was their tradition, they were spending a quiet day with Hermione. Jean got up and answered the door to find a boy and two girls around Hermione's age. The boy and one of the girls were dressed in smart clothing, similar to what a parent would get their child to wear to the Theatre or Church, with the boy wearing stylish square cut glasses. The second girl, who looked to be of Asian origin, was dressed in dark, slightly loose clothes and had a sword at her waist.

The boy stood strait but with a touch of nervousness, while the girl without the sword was carrying an elaborate box in both hands. Jean was about to call the police about the sword when she noticed that the hilt and the top of the scabbard were bound in thin wire, which would not delay someone much in drawing the sword but it would be obvious that they had drawn it.

"Misses Granger, my name is Harry Potter." The boy said, diverting her attention from the sword. "These are my… associates, Miss Abbott and Miss Li. I am a friend of Hermione. May we come in?"

Jean took a second to process the statement, then the boy's name registered. This was the Harry Potter that Hermione always wrote about in her letters from school.

"Of course." Jean said, stepping back to allow them to enter. "We're in the living room."

The quartet walked into the living room where Hermione was curled up next to William.

"We have visitors." Jean announced. "Mister Potter and…"

Jean cut off as Hermione had jumped up and almost bowled over Harry as she gave him a flying hug.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hannah. Su. What are you all doing here?"

"We need to discuss a few things with your parents." Harry said.

Hermione gave him a calculating look for a few moments before nodding. The three Grangers settled down on the couch, Hermione nestled in between her parents. Harry and Hannah took two of the single seat chairs, Hannah carefully cradling the box on her lap, and Su positioned herself standing behind and to the right of Harry's chair.

"As you are no doubt aware," Harry began, "I have been Best Friends with Hermione for the last two years. Recently I have come into the majority of my Inheritance, and have taken up Head of House status, though not Lord status of House Potter. Basically, I am Magical Nobility and, as Head of House, I am entitled to Retainers to advise me. Miss Abbott here is my Chamberlain and Miss Li is my personal Bodyguard and Security Advisor."

"While it is interesting to know this about our daughter's Best Friend." William Granger began. "I don't see why you are telling us this."

"I have asked your daughter, and she has agreed, to be my Maester." Harry replied. "Hermione is not only the smartest person I know, I also implacably trust her judgement. This is not just a position of trust, it also provides the protection of House Potter for both Hermione and yourselves."

"What does that mean?" Jean asked.

"If I may." Hannah said, getting a nod from the Grangers. "It means that all of your family will be considered to have the same status as Mister Potter. It will open a number of doors for Hermione that would, unjustly, be closed to her in other circumstances. It will also give you a greater legal status within the Wizarding World. House Potter is also now responsible for your safety and, as such, you will be provided with these."

At this, Hannah opened the box on her lap without lifting it, to reveal to the Grangers what lay within. Inside lay four items, grouped in pairs. Each pair contained a necklace with a crystal pendant and what looked like a leather-bound wallet. One set was clearly designed for Jean as it was a delicate looking necklace and the wallet was in a feminine style, while the set for William had a heavier chain on the necklace and the wallet looked more like a men's credit card wallet.

"The necklaces will provide you with protection from several basic spells, including stunning and memory modification spells, as well as allow you to see and access areas like Diagon Alley or, if necessary, Hogwarts that you usually can't find without Hermione's assistance." Harry explained. "They will last up to six months before they need to be recharged. Hermione will be able to do it whenever she comes home for breaks or over summer, though the more often they are recharged the better. In an extreme emergency, they can act as a means of instant escape by means of a Portkey, via a verbal cue that you can establish or change any time it is charged. They will take you to a safe place but while I am at Hogwarts it will be deserted, and if you do use them to escape they will not work at all until they are recharged, but if you need it then don't hesitate."

"We will see about establishing a notification system at the safe location if the portkeys are used." Hannah mused.

"What are the wallets?" William asked.

"Magical Identification." Harry said. "They will then identify you as being under Retainer Protection of House Potter. Add a drop of blood to both the Identification and the crystals and they will bond themselves to you. The identifications will automatically register themselves with Magical Law Enforcement."

"Be aware." Su interrupted, speaking for the first time. "There are corrupt and bigoted elements within both the Ministry and Magical Law Enforcement. If they do not recognise or refuse to accept the identification, then use the portkey. Better to be safe and alone in the safe house than potentially under attack or dead at home."

Jean and William Granger went to Hannah's chair to have a look at the protection items and Harry stood to, again, be tackle hugged by Hermione. Su did not move at the brunette's charging approach as she was both a sworn retainer and 'Hermione Hugs', at least the ones she gave Harry, were famous at Hogwarts.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Hermione babbled into Harry's chest. "I knew you would protect them, but I never expected this much."

"They are your parents." Harry replied simply.

In short order the necklace crystals and the wallets were linked to Jean and William Granger, the emergency Portkey passwords set and the visitors left the Granger's residence. The Grangers settled down on the couch once more, this time Hermione snuggling into her mother's side, as the elder Grangers tried to process the information they had just received and Hermione was just happy that Harry had done so much for her parents, and annoyed at Ron for insulting them so much. If the redhead insulted them one more time…. No, she would not think about Ron, instead she will just be happy with how good a friend Harry was. And glad she had sworn service to Harry.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, a magical quill lifted from its holder of its own accord and wrote two entries into a large leather bound Tome that recorded Muggles under the protection of Noble Magical Houses. By Ministry regulations, the tome was to be checked every Monday morning, like clockwork, but as the last time an entry had been entered into the Tome was several centuries prior, the regular checks were not upheld. In fact, no one would check that particular Tome for another seven years.

Luckily, for the Grangers at least, there was another quill in the Ministry that was linked to the unchecked one. This one made its records on a simple stretch of parchment. This quill resided in the office of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, and had done since the current Director, one Amelia Bones, had taken office, so Mr William Granger and Mrs Jean Granger being under Retainer Familial Protection of House Potter were the first entries on the parchment. Director Bones was in her office when the Quill made its two entries. A smile crept over her face as she read the entries.

'So, Potter has taken the Granger girl as a Retainer.' Amelia thought to herself.

Amelia had over thirty dedicated Assets tasked solely to finding out what happened insides the halls of Hogwarts, not including three Agents inside said halls and her own Niece Susan who was a student. Naturally she knew about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and the majority of the rumours about them and Ron Weasley that circulated the school.

She would have moved on some of the intelligence prior to Susan's First Year if she could have, but attempting to conduct any operation that related to Hogwarts was more difficult than getting a funding increase for her Department or turning the Minister's pink loving Senior Under-Secretary into a Dog person. Amelia did, however, have extensive files on quite a number of Hogwarts Students, either as potential DMLE recruits or potential future criminals or threats to the Magical Community. Potter and Granger's files were both firmly in the potential recruit's section.

Amelia quickly penned a note to the Dispatch Office that no action by any department, be it relating to Underage Magic, request of Obliviators or investigation by Aurors, was to occur at the Granger's address without her being personally briefed and authorising it. Of course, she just gave the address and did not mention who lived there to the Dispatch Office. That would magically prevent the Floo System or Official Ministry Post Owls from contacting that address, as well as Ministry created Portkeys. It would not stop Apperation, but most responses were done by Floo or Portkey anyway.

'This will be interesting.' Amelia thought to herself before turning back to her regular parchmentwork.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unusual Inheritance

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Susan, or Su Li, or Tracey, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: While staying at the Leaky Cauldron after his 'incident' with Marge, Harry finds out that he has an unusual inheritance. One that could change the course of his life forever.

* * *

After a round of hugs from Jean Granger for everyone, including Lavender who she only met ten minutes earlier, Su lead the procession through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ as the threat was much more imminent on the Magical side of the barrier.

Su emerged onto the Platform, dressed in slightly loose black slacks, hiking boots, a long-sleeved red blouse and a black vest. Su's dark hair, that went to the bottom of her shoulder blades, was in a tight braid that Lavender had been happy to do for her rather than its usual loose ponytail and cross slung on her back was a long, thin soft felt bag, usually used to carry Pool Cue cases or Obo cases, which held her sword.

Harry was the next one through the portal, and he was dressed in a smart but casual pair of jeans, sneakers and a long-sleeved polo shirt. With a short haircut, which exposed the famous lightning bolt scar on his head but gave his hair a 'tousled' look rather than his former messy style, and his new stylish square cut glasses Harry looked less like a malnourished and pathetic orphan and more like a cool and sophisticated, but not pretentious, upper class young teen.

The new glasses, obtained from a Muggle optometrist to a new prescription, had then been Enchanted. Not by one of the so-called enchanters that had stores in Diagon Alley, but were really hacks that did 'Ministry Sanctioned' charms on objects that faded quickly. No, the Enchantress who had done the work was a real professional. She had not used spells, instead had done a runic array on the insides of the arms of the glasses that repelled water, prevented most casual damage such as scratches to the lenses and finally toughened the frames to make them much more resistant to breaking.

Hannah and Hermione came through next, with Lavender coming through last pushing the luggage cart that had all of their trunks, which had been shrunk down to a third of their normal size and placed sideways on the cart. All three of the girls were dressed in jeans and blouses in their own preferred styles. All five of them were also wearing protective necklaces similar to the ones provided to Jean and William Granger, but these were intended for Magicals not Muggles, so the natural magical field that extended a half inch beyond a Magical's skin constantly charged the crystal. The girls' necklaces were silver and had exactly the same protections as the ones given to Hermione's Parents. Harry's one was made of white gold and had a few extra protections, which included a poison detector for both food and water.

The platform was fairly quiet as the Express was not expected to depart for another forty minutes and most Wizards were lazy and only arrived ten to fifteen minutes before departure, or two to five in the Weasley's case. To maintain her cover, Tracy would be Flooing in fifteen minutes prior to departure.

The group quickly found a compartment and Su placed the Trunks in the overhead racks, expanding them back to normal size with a tap of her Wand after putting each one up. They all settled down into their seats with Harry, flanked by Su and Hermione, in the forward facing seats, while Hannah and Lavender were in the rear facing ones.

"Su, I think for Hermione's benefit, you should repeat the Security Briefing from this morning." Harry said.

"Understood." Su replied.

Su spent the next hour explaining the recent escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban and the 'Security Measures' put in place by the Ministry, which Su considered a joke as it mainly consisted of posting Dementors, the same guards that Black had already bypassed to escape from Azkaban, despite the objection of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Professor Dumbledore. She also explained why Black had been sent to Azkaban, for betraying Harry's Parents, and the reports of Black repeating 'He's at Hogwarts' just prior to his escape.

"Why now?" Hermione asked when Su had finished her briefing.

"Why now what?" Lavender asked.

"Why would Black escape now?" Hermione reiterated. "It can't be because Harry is at Hogwarts because he has been there for two years already, and as Black knew Harry's Parents he would know when Harry was scheduled to go to Hogwarts. It seems that Black is after someone else, someone who he just learnt was at Hogwarts."

"Brilliant as always, Mione." Harry said with a grin.

"That changes parameters. Black may not be a threat, but we can't bank on that." Su mused. "I will formulate a possible contact scenario, so long as it does not compromise Harry's safety. Do you have any other questions? They are quite insightful."

"Only what your sources are, but I know you won't answer that." Hermione replied with a slight shrug.

The group sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until the door abruptly slid open and Ron walked in.

"Harry, Hermione. I've been looking for you." Ron said as he walked in. "Rest of you out, this compartment's ours."

"Ron." Harry said, waiting till Ron actually looked at him and the redhead's eyes widened at Harry's new look. "Firstly, that was rude. Secondly, if you had bothered to read the letter I sent you two days ago, you would know that as I am now Heir Presumptive of House Potter and that everyone in this compartment are my Retainers."

Ron started to go red in the face, partly from embarrassment but mostly from anger. Harry just sighed, beyond tired of Ron's attitude.

"Ron, tell me, what did you do in the last three days?" Harry said in a patient tone.

"Not much. Played some Quidditch with my brothers, listened to the latest Cannon's game. Went swimming in the pond." Ron said with a shrug.

"I spent no less than nine hours dealing with the Gringotts Goblins, spent seven hours going over the latest laws and judgements passed by the Wizengamont and another four for the Ministry Directive. Six hours were spent on exercise and another six shopping with multiple women." Harry explained.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it is part of the job being Potter Heir Presumptive." Harry explained. "Ron, you have a tendency only to see the good that happens to me and ignore the bad. You are also quite cruel to Hermione on a number of occasions. I held on to the fact that you were my first friend and had no ground to interfere in your behaviour, but now I am responsible for the physical and mental wellbeing of my Retainers."

Harry gestured around the compartment to indicate all of the girls were under his protection.

"Given that, I must insist that, until you address your jealousy issues and apologise to each of the girls, individually and to their satisfaction, that we should no longer spend time together." Harry said.

Ron looked perplexed and turned to Hermione who gave him a flat look.

"Hermione is the one you need to apologise to the most, so don't expect her to intervene." Harry added.

Ron stood there for a few moments and then turned and left in a huff. After Ron left, Su leaned forward to lock the compartment door and then retrieved her sword from the felt bag and placed it besides her on the seat.

The group spent the next few hours chatting, allowing Hermione to get to know Su and Hannah in particular, having spent two year sharing a room with Lavender, and giving Hermione a chance to, not overly subtly, assure herself that the other girls were being treated well. This both amused the other girls and reassured Hermione that Harry was not mistreating them, not that she expected him to. Harry just took it as part of Hermione's nature and that she needed to confirm their treatment.

Eventually, a little over half way up to Hogwarts, Hermione wanted to get changed into her uniform and the other girls agreed, so Harry got up to leave the compartment and Su picked up her sword, clipping the scabbard to her belt, and joined him outside.

"Shouldn't you change too?" Harry asked in the deserted hallway as Su slid the door closed behind them.

"I told you, Sir." Su replied. "When we are in public I will be no more than three feet from you. The train counts a public."

"So…?" Harry said nervously.

"Yes, I will be changing when you do." Su confirmed, causing Harry to gulp.

Hermione, Lavender and Hannah had soon finished and exited the compartment to allow Harry, and Su, to changed. Harry closed the door behind them, and locked it, as he entered the compartment and turned to see Su had already removed her vest and blouse and was sitting on the bench in her pants and training bra, pulling off her boots, but she had not even gotten her trunk down to get her school uniform out.

"Ahh… Su." Harry stammered.

"Deal with it, Sir." Su said and she stood to pull down her pants, her sword on the bench beside her. "Your security comes first, even over your embarrassment."

"You're not going to be with me in the toilet or shower or anything, are you?" Harry asked.

"Not in the private quarters, but public bathrooms then yeah." Su replied.

She was now dressed only in her training bra and panties and she stretched up to get her trunk down.

"Need a hand with your trunk?" Su asked.

"Uh, no." Harry replied, his face fully red with embarrassment.

Harry grabbed his own trunk down, making careful to make sure he was facing away from Su as he changed. Soon enough they were changed and the other girls re-entered the compartment. They had not settled down for long when the Express shuddered to a stop.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said.

Su's hands gripped on her sword.

"There's movement outside." Lavender said looking out the outside window.

A shadow fell across the blind covering the window in the door of compartment, and everyone felt cold.

TBC…

A/N: A cliffie. Evil I know, but it seemed the best place to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unusual Inheritance

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: None

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Susan, or Su Li, or Tracey, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: While staying at the Leaky Cauldron after his 'incident' with Marge, Harry finds out that he has an unusual inheritance. One that could change the course of his life forever.

* * *

As the cold seeped into their bones, the worst experiences of their live were replayed in their minds. For Hannah and Lavender their worst experiences were not too bad, the usual kind scolding that parents gave their children or teasing that children experienced from other children. For Harry, Hermione and Su their experiences were much worse.

Hermione's was the mildest of the three and it was the memory of the last few minutes before and the first few minutes of the Troll Attack in their First Year. All of the loneliness and anguish of that day washed over her, and briefly she felt the same fatalistic moment that she had on that day and the overwhelming desire to end her own pain, and then the sound of the door opening and the smell of the Troll pushing adrenalin through her body and washing away her pervious mental state.

Su's experience was the most physically painful as it was of one of the toughest combat trails she had ever gone through. It had been an endurance trial with Quarterstaffs against a Master, and it was a brutal trial. By the end of the trial Su had her left leg broken in four places; her right shoulder dislocated; three broken ribs; a cracked skull and a hyper-extended left elbow. Each injury had been sustained at a different time in the fight but the memory of each hit Su in rapid succession. Her body visibly tensed in her seat from the memory of the pain.

Harry's experience was a feeling of confusion and helplessness punctuated the scream of a woman that seemed both visceral and distant. Though he did not consciously recognise the scream or the significance of the experience, a part of him deep down inside him did recognise what was happening and the experience was too much for that part of his mind and he lost consciousness.

When the door to the compartment rattled, Su pushed the memory of the pain to the side and struggled to her feet, a bit unsteady, but planted her feet, drew her sword in a swift movement and held it in both hands before her, facing the door. The blade of the sword was long and strait, with a constant width to the blade for most of the length before tapering to a point. It had a circular guard and two handed hilt. Su had known, and accepted, as long as she could remember that she could be required to die to protect Harry but she was trained to take any attacker with her.

The door rattled again, the wood splintering around the lock and the door slid open to reveal a Dementor. Su took a quick sideways glace at Harry's unconscious form, whose head was cradled in Hermione's lap, and Su was acutely aware of the others in the room. Even now, faced with having her Soul sucked out, her only regret was that she would fail in her duty and the others would suffer the same fate. Regardless, despite the hopelessness of the action, she stepped forward and slashed at the Dementor.

To her surprise the blow connected with the Dementor's arm and there was a resounding crack that sounded like breaking bone, though the strike severely jarred her arms. The Dementor moved back slightly, so Su ignored the pain and took another step forward and aimed her next strike at its shoulder. Again, a crack sounded out and Su lost all feeling in her arms and nearly dropped her sword. She was about to strike again when a bright light came from down the passageway and the Dementor fled.

Su dropped to the floor in the doorway, her sword slipping from her hands to clatter on the floor. A worn looking man came down the corridor. Su made to block the doorway, but the man knelt down to check on her, giving her chocolate to combat the effects of Dementor exposure.

"I'm Professor Lupin." The man introduced himself. "Are there any injuries?"

"No, we are ok, except Harry passed out." Hermione said.

"Here." Lupin said, handing a block to Hannah. "It's chocolate. It'll help. I need to speak to the driver."

With that Lupin left. Su sighed and looked up at Hermione.

"Thank you." Su said.

"He did not need to know." Hermione replied. "How are you?"

"Alive." Su said with a painful shrug. "My arms will be sore for the next week or so, but I'll be fine."

Harry started to stir and opened his eyes to look up into Hermione's face from her lap.

"What happened?" He asked. "Who screamed?"

"No one screamed. There was a Dementor." Hannah explained. "They make you relive your worst experiences. They can also suck out your Soul"

"I was back with the Troll." Hermione admitted.

"What happened to the Dementor?" Harry asked.

"Su fought it off with her Sword until the new Professor chased it away." Lavender supplied.

"Thank you, Su." Harry said, genuinely.

"It's my job, Sir." Su replied.

Harry got to his feet, helped Su to her own and then gave her a hug.

"I don't care if it is your job. Thank you." Harry reiterated.

"Interesting to know that physical attacks do influence Dementors." Hermione said. "I have a feeling no one else has ever tried that before."

The rest of the train trip was uneventful as the group tried to recover from the Dementor, eating the chocolate that the Professor has given them and Su trying to get feeling back into her jarred arms. Once they arrived in Hogsmeade they all packed into a single carriage, though it was a crowded fit, to take them up to the Castle.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger. I need to see you." Professor McGonagall said as they entered the Castle.

The entire group followed McGonagall into a small general office near the Great Hall. When the Professor turned, and saw the other girls, a frown crossed her face.

"They are my Retainers." Harry reminded the Professor. "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them."

"Same with me." Hermione added.

"Mister Potter, we have arranged for your private apartments on the fourth floor. I will show you to the apartment after dinner." The Professor explained, then after a pause added, "All of you."

"My schedule is to be identical to Heir Presumptive Potter's." Su informed McGonagall. "I will accompany him whenever he is in public."

"And what about Quidditch?" McGonagall asked.

"We'll work that out later, Professor." Harry interrupted.

"Right." McGonagall said cautiously. "Miss Granger, under normal circumstances I would require absolute secrecy in regards to what I am about to say, but in this case I am going to insist that Mister Potter, Miss Abbott, Miss Li and Miss Brown are aware and make sure you don't go overboard."

With that the Professor pulled a necklace from her pocket, which supported a small hourglass instead of a pendant.

"This is a Time Turner." The Professor explained. "Miss Granger has taken all the electives and as several of her classes occur at the same time, she has been approved to use this. It allows the wearer to go back in time up to twenty-four hours. Given her schedule, she should not need to turn back more than four hours a day to attend all her classes and have sufficient time for homework. No turns should be required on weekends. I will expect you all to keep an eye on her."

"We will Professor." Harry assured her, getting supporting nods from Su, Hannah and Lavender.

"Very well." McGonagall said with a nod. "Off to dinner, the lot of you. Miss Li, I will make sure all the Professors are aware you will be attending Gryffindor Core classes, but you will still gain and loose points for Ravenclaw."

The group made their way to the doors of the Great Hall.

"You all ready for this?" Harry asked.

They all nodded, and Su casually put her and on the hilt of her sword scabbarded at her waist. Harry opened the doors and they walked into the Great Hall.

TBC…


End file.
